Inuyasha My Sonata
by Atlantic Jewel
Summary: Featuring SYMPHONY OF LIFE by Tina Arena, this is a romantic oneshot about Kagome and Inuyasha. The dialog is in Japanese, but there's a glossary at the very end! It's also a MAJOR cliffhanger, I think... Rated Just In Case...


Symphony Of Life – Inuyasha My Sonata

I don't own Symphony Of Life by Tina Arena, or Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Chigiri?_

Stars are shinning in your eyes  
And I begin to realise  
That our path through time's unbroken…

  
Kagome stood in the centre of the grey circle of destiny. The time was exactly twelve, midnight. Above her, in the black velvet sky, twinkled millions of far-away stars, each one a symbolic representation of Kagome's true feelings. The phase of the moon tonight was that of a lunar eclipse. It was a great, shining disc in the sky, and it was blood red – the colour of love.

Do you know what it's like  
When a mirror never lies  
And the truth remains unspoken…

Tonight, Kagome wore not her white and emerald green school uniform. No, tonight Kagome wore a gown, chosen by Fate Itself. The gown was white, as white as the snow that settled like clouds on the ground around the circle of destiny. It was an off-the-shoulder-sleeveless ball gown that flowed around Kagome's delicate body like a shimmering curtain of moonlight. She wore matching gloves on her hands, made of fine silk pulled right up to her elbows.

And, against her throat, she wore a necklace. It was made of gold, and was adorned in the centre with a glowing red ruby, shining like a beacon in the mid-night.

Moonlight danced across the circle, casting the shadows from the pillars across Kagome's waiting and expectant face…

And we dance into the fire  
'Cause our spirits take us higher…

And then…he appeared…

He was part human, like her. But, unlike her, he had the blood of a dog-demon running through his veins. Hence the name…Inuyasha…

Inuyasha was slighter bigger then Kagome, by about half a foot. His hair, which flowed long down his back, shone silver like the starlight, and his eyes were golden in contrast to the paleness of his flowing locks. He had white dog ears, that twitched towards Kagome, as Inuyasha walked towards her, slowly…

Do you feel me now  
Burning like a flame  
If you touch me  
I may disappear  


Inuyasha was wearing robes of fiery red, which burned just as brightly as the jewel upon Kagome's throat. He was walking towards her in slow, measured steps, never taking his golden eyes away from her chocolate-coloured ones for a second. She felt her breath pause in her throat, and her heart skipped a beat, as he reached her…

Floating through your eyes  
How do we resist  
The gravity of love  
In the symphony of life  


Inuyasha reached out a hand.

Kagome instinctively drew back, diffident to be touched and yet, at the same time, her heart longed for it.

Inuyasha regarded her with gentle eyes – so gentle was he on this night of the blood-red moon, that Kagome almost forgot what he was usually like. Still, she didn't want for him to touch her yet…

Kagome glided slowly backwards, and Inuyasha followed her. They floated gently down the black-stone path, with Kagome keeping a good three feet between the two of them. Kagome danced as gracefully as any swan, and Inuyasha moved as sinuously as any swaying cobra…

They reached a stream, flowing deep and wide. A line of stepping stones linked one shore from the other, smooth and polished rocks that were black, with golden veins running through them, not unlike Inuyasha's eyes. Kagome floated across the stream, stepping on each stone and sounding a magical note as she did so. When she reached the middle, with crystal-clear droplets flecking her long, midnight black hair, she half-turned, and beckoned for the handsome half-demon to follow her across the rocks, which he did…

_Watashi to issho ni kite kudasai…._

There's a place I've never been  
Where there's angels gathering  
and they talk about the future

Kagome led Inuyasha down a seemingly forgotten past, never letting him more then three feet near to her. This unwillingness to allow herself to be touched by him seemed to keep Inuyasha going – he was NOT going to lose another one…

Kagome sensed Inuyasha's determination, silent as it was, as she danced her way graceful towards a waterfall. The water tumbled from high above the rocks, splashing down into a clear rivulet below. The pool was not very deep. If Inuyasha had cared to tear his gaze away from Kagome's lovely face, then he would have been able to see the polished black-stone floor of the pool. Circling around the black-stone floor were seven stones, each one shining like the red ruby that lay cold against Kagome's throat…

When the simple things in life  
Can do more to satisfy  
Let the wisdom be my teacher  


There was a royally-coloured purple amethyst, for nobility…

There was a verdant green-emerald, shining for wisdom…

There was a deep blue-black sapphire, the symbol of friendship…

There was a shining yellow topaz, the representation of courage…

There was a dark red garnet, showing the virtue of truth…

There was a sparkling aquamarine, the mark for everyone's desired freedom…

And there was a white diamond, glowing more brightly then anything else, and this was the icon of trust…

_Kagome…Kagome…Shinrai?_

You can have all that you desire  
But it may not take you higher  


Kagome had no answer. Instead, she just walked towards the water's edge, and kept on going, walking upon the surface of the shimmering water, as if it were just green grass.

Inuyasha took a deep breath…

And followed her…

Do you feel me now  
Burning like a flame  
If you touch me  
I may disappear  


When he reached Kagome in the centre of the pool, the blood-red moon shone down upon them, as they stood in the reflection of it's sphere.

Again, Inuyasha reached out to touch Kagome's face…

And again, Kagome withdrew her body from within his reach…

Floating through your eyes  
How do we resist  
The gravity of love  
In the symphony of life  


_Samishi katta desu…_ Inuyasha bowed his head.

_O hisashiburi desu…_ Kagome agreed.

_Gomen nasai…_ Inuyasha apologized.

_Sumimasen?_

_Shikashi…shirimasen…_

Kagome sensed Inuyasha's confusion. She stepped forward. Placing one hand on her own throat, she reached out and touched Inuyasha's throat. He looked up, startled.

_Shinrai…_

Inuyasha stared into Kagome's eyes, now endless pools of tears, shining like the water they now hovered above, and an eternal void of…adoration…respect…sincerity…and…love…

Inuyasha said: _Ai shiteru…_

And he kissed her.

Do you feel me now  
Burning like a flame  
If you touch me  
I may disappear  


The kiss was the sealing of fate, the unsigned contract declared by the both of them in that moment. Inuyasha pressed his lips harder onto Kagome's own, wrapping his strong arms around her waist, as the water tumbled off of the rocks around them.

Floating though your eyes  
How do we resist  
The gravity of love  


Kagome's lips tasted like honey and peppermint to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's mouth was a mixture of herbs and spices, and his kiss sent tingling shivers up and down the length of Kagome's spine, as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

In my symphony of life…

They drew apart, staring at each other, holding onto each other, savouring each other, for they knew that it could not last.

And, as the first rays of golden morning sunlight shone over the oceanic horizon that the two would-be-lovers were now staring at, Inuyasha left Kagome, sitting upon a rock, all by herself, still in her white gown, but she was now smiling, and so was he…

_Arigatoo…_ Inuyasha whispered to her before he left, holding in his hand the red stone from around Kagome's neck. _Kirei desu…_

_Ai shiteru…_ Was all Kagome would reply.

_Mata aimashou…_ Inuyasha raised his hand, as he walked down the path leading into the valley, where he would carry out the _other_ part of his destiny.

Kagome merely smiled, as she gazed happily at him.

_O daiji ni…_ She reminded him.

He looked up at her, bemusement and contentment crossing his face in a show of gratification in the early morning sunlight…

_Un…_ He replied. _Nani o komatteiru?_

Kagome blinked, and then the smile returned unwavering to her face.

_Itta ga saigo, kaette kimasen…_ She realised to herself. To Inuyasha she said: _Watashitachi wa dono you ni otagai ni oriatte yatte ittara yoi ka o manabimasu. Ureshikute naranai…_

Inuyasha glanced to one side, and thought:_ Setsumei suru made mo nai ka na. Sore wa setsumei suru made mo naku akiraka na koto da___And to Kagome he said: _Watashi wa sore o kiite ureshii desu…_

_Kimi no koto wa suki dakara, ki ni suru na. Mou sugu iku kara matteite kudasai._

_Nafai ga wakaru to ii no dakeredo.Watashi wa anata no you ni yoi yuujin ga hitsuyou desu._ Kagome called out to him, truthfully. _Yamete mo kamaimasen. Watashi wa anata o tetsudaimashou!_

Inuyasha glanced back up at her, before walking away for the final time.

_Kangaete mina!_ She called out to him. _Kore o shite kure…_

And he casually called over his shoulder: _Sou wa ikan. Mono-omoi ni fuketteiru. Kangaete miru na…_

Kagome blinked, as rays of sunlight danced across her face. **_Yoroshii…_**

**_SHIAGARI…???_**

**So, how was that? Pretty cool, right? But I betcha wondering what they were saying to each other…soooo…I'll let you in on it…**

_Chigiri_ FATE (Kagome was referring to fate drawing Inuyasha towards her)

_Watashi to issho ni kite kudasai…_ FOLLOW ME (Kagome wanted Inuyasha to follow her)

_SHINRAI?_ TRUST? (Inuyasha was asking Kagome simply if she trusted him, by saying that one word)

_Samishi katta desu…_ I MISSED YOU SO MUCH (Although it's not clear, in this part Inuyasha reveals that he hasn't seen Kagome in a long time)

_O hisashiburi desu…_ IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME (Kagome justifies this explination by agreeing to it with her own statement)

_Gomen nasai…_ I'M SO SORRY (Inuyasha was apologising for being away for so long, and for wanting to touch Kagome, but…)

_Sumimasen?_ EXCUSE ME? (She didn't know that yet…)

_Shikashi…shirimasen…_ BUT…I DON'T KNOW… (Inuyasha was trying to deal with his confused feelings – Shikashi is a formal way of saying 'but', usually one would just say _demo_…)

_Ai shiteru…_ I LOVE YOU (Plain and simple, one of many ways to say I LOVE YOU!)

_Arigatoo…_ THANK YOU (Inuyasha was thanking Kgaome for the necklace that she gave him)

_Kirei desu…_ IT'S BEAUTIFUL (And it was!)

_Mata aimashou…_ SEE YOU AGAIN (Inuyasha was, as we now know, trying to hide his true destination from Kagome by implying that they would meet again)

_O daiji ni…_ TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF (Kagome wasn't fooled, and desperately begged for Inuyasha to stay alive and come back to her, through the use of a simple sentence that could've meant _anything_ to him…)

_Un…_ YEAH (Inuyasha was evasive here)

_Nani o komatteiru?_ WHY ARE YOU WORRIED? (He wants to find out if she knows where it is that he's going)

_Itta ga saigo, kaette kimasen…_ WHEN HE GOES HE WON'T COME BACK (Kagome knows this deep down, but she won't admit it to Inuyasha – NOTE, I MAY HAVE MIXED UP THIS SENTENCE WITH ANOTHER ONE BY MISTAKE)

_Watashitachi wa dono you ni otagai ni oriatte yatte ittara yoi ka o manabimasu._ WE'RE LEARNING HOW TO GET ALONG WITH EACH OTHER (As we all know, Inuyasha and Kgaome are always 'locking horns', so this is a huge leap in the social department for them both!)

_Ureshikute naranai…_ I CAN'T HELP FEELING HAPPY (She's glad that she got to spend some more quality time with him)

_Setsumei suru made mo nai ka na. _I GUESS I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN THEN (He realises that she now knows)

_Sore wa setsumei suru made mo naku akiraka na koto da._ IT IS SO OBVIOUS THAT NO EXPLINATION IS NECESSARY (Whether he was implying that _his actions_ were clear, or that Kagome's _thoughts_ about him not returning were obvious, is beyond even me – I can't even _begin_ to dig deep enough around in that half-demon's mind!)

_Watashi wa sore o kiite ureshii desu…_ I'M GLAD TO HEAR THAT (Inuyasha was glad to hear that Kagome was happy, because she's gonna be pretty sad if/when he dies)

_Kimi no koto wa suki dakara, ki ni suru na._ I LIKE YOU SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT (He's reminding her that he still likes/loves her, and that she shouldn't worry about how he feels about her anymore)

_Mou sugu iku kara matteite kudasai._ PLEASE WAIT FOR ME, BECAUSE I WILL COME VERY SOON (This was more wishful thinking then anything else…)

_Nafai ga wakaru to ii no dakeredo._ I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND NOW (Kagome wants to remind Inuyasha of something also, that she's always tried to tell him…)

_Watashi wa anata no you ni yoi yuujin ga hitsuyou desu._ I NEED A GOOD FRIEND LIKE YOU (Physical or friendly relationship, what they have is a _deep friendship_, whether it's romantic or not!)

_Yamete mo kamaimasen. Watashi wa anata o tetsudaimashou!_ EVEN IF YOU QUIT IT DOESN'T MATTER. I'LL HELP YOU! (She knows that Inuyasha is always the best, and can't be beat. But she's telling him that even if he doesn't want to fight anymore, that she'll help him in any way that she can!)

_Kangaete mina!_ THINK ABOUT IT! (She wants him to think about what she just said…)

_Kore o shite kure…_ DO THIS FOR ME… (As one last favour for her…)

_Sou wa ikan. Mono-omoi ni fuketteiru._ IT WON'T WORK THAT WAY. IMMENSED IN DEEP THOUGHTS. (Inuyasha doesn't want Kagome to be burdened by his memory, and he doesn't want for her or himself to be weighed down by thinking too much.)

_Kangaete miru na…_ DON'T THINK ABOUT IT (He doesn't want her to think about what he has to do next, and he doesn't want her to think about how she could've helped him, because that would just make her too sad)

**_Yoroshii…_**** OKAY (Kagome is thoroughly confused, but she'll do what Inuyasha wishes, and replies with an easy okay…)**

**_SHIAGARI…???_**** THE END??? Sooo…is this the end or not? Can I just leave it here, or should I convert it into a fully-fledged Fan Fiction?**

**It's up to you guys! Please Read & Review! ****_Sayonara_****! (Goodbye, but you knew that…)**


End file.
